This invention relates to a hull construction for a small watercraft and more particularly to an improved hull construction that will insure that the watercraft cannot be inverted in the water regardless of the circumstances.
There is a very popular type of small watercraft that is powered by a jet propulsion unit and which is designed to be operated by one rider and one or more passengers. This type of watercraft is quite sporting in nature and in one form the occupants sit on the watercraft in a straddle fashion. That type of watercraft is more sporting in nature and the occupants expect to become wet and even expect the watercraft to capsize at times. However, this type of watercraft also can have appeal for other uses than such sporting uses but the type of watercraft previously proposed do not offer significant weather protection or protection from inversion in the water for such applications.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved hull construction for a small watercraft in which the occupants would be given some protection from the elements and also in which the watercraft cannot become inverted in the water regardless of its condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hull construction for a small watercraft that will insure that the watercraft cannot be inverted.